Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: School Raze
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Wire Up Halloween. Sun and her friends visit became a mission to save magic from disappearing. While Princess Twilight and her friends are away. Wire Wolf, the Dazzling, and their friends have to save Equestria and Starlight from an evil that is planning to take over the school. Along with Sun and the other who are locked in Tartarus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Magic Losing Visit

In a nice sunny day in Canterlot City, the birds are singing, the bees are buzzing, and many people are going on with their everyday lives. Of course, the peace and quiet Canterlot City has unexpected magic waiting to happen, and only a group of special friends can stop it and put things right.

In Sugarcube Corner, Sun, the Dazzlings, and Wire Wolf are hanging out together. Twilight and the other girls are busy with their homework, school job, and other activities. Sun and her friends are having some snack and drinks.

"Sure is a nice day to simply hang out together," Sun says.

"I agree. It's nice to simply relax without magic coming to cause problems," Adagio says.

With food in her mouth, Sonata happily says, "I love hanging out together with you guys and some snacks."

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sonata," Aria firmly says.

"She's right Sonata, you can choke," Adagio agrees.

Sonata swallows her food, and says, "Sorry."

"So what you wanna do now?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Yeah. The rest of our friends are busy, our families are out for the day, and we have nothing left to do," Adagio says.

"Yeah. I'm bored out of my mind," Aria agrees.

"At least, we get a break from all the magical problems we've dealt with," Sun says.

"Yeah. Would you rather have a magical monster or someone possessed by Equestria Magic rampaging across town?" Sonata asks.

"We'll at least get some excitement in this town," Aria says, boredly.

Sun then begins to think, "Well, since nothing seems to be happening, why don't we go to Equestria and visit our other friends?"

"You mean Princess Twilight, right?" Wire Wolf asks.

"That's right, we haven't seen her since my birthday party," Sun says.

"Yes. Especially because Princess Twilight's time seems to go on a faster rate than this world," Adagio says.

Sonata smiles, "Still, maybe we can visit Princess Twilight and the others. We can also visit our brother Crescendo while we're there."

"Not a bad idea. I like to see how Crescendo, Moon Shell, and Dark Abyss are doing at the school," Aria agrees.

Wire Wolf asks, "I'm guessing those are friends of yours?"

"They are. Except Crescendo Wave, he's the Dazzlings' little brother. They've been at Princess Twilight's school for some time now," Sun says.

"Still, I'm actually up for a little visit," Adagio agrees.

Then Sun asks Wire Wolf, "Would you like to come to Equestria with us?"

"Hmm… sure. I don't mind a little trip," Wire Wolf answers.

"Great. We'll meet at the Wondercolt Statue at Canterlot High in an hour to grab our things," Sun says.

Everyone nod their heads in reply.

An hour later, Sun and the gang have their backpack full of things they're going to need for their trip.

"Alright, do we have everything we need for our trip?" Sun asks.

"We sure do," the Dazzlings answers.

"Yeah. I got everything we need," Wire Wolf answers.

"Then let's get to Princess Twilight's School of Friendship," Sun says with a smile.

Sun and her four friends walks towards the portat.

Sun holds his hand out to Wire Wolf, "Better hold my hand Wire Wolf, so you won't get thrown here."

Wire Wolf takes Sun's hand and they both walk into the portal together. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata walk through the portal as well.

The five friends begin to swirl through the vortex that will take them to Equestria.

On the other side of the portal in Princess Twilight's castle library, the portal's wires and gears begin to activate as the magic travel through the portal. Then all five end up walking out of the portal.

Sun smiles, and says, "Welcome to Equestria Wire Wolf."

"Hmm, it looks nice," wire Wolf says.

Curious Sonata asks, "Hey Sun, did you already cast a spell turning us into humans?"

"No? Why?" Sun asks, confused.

"Because we're still human," Sonata answers.

Sun and the others look at themselves to see that they're in their human forms. Even Wire Wolf is human.

"That's weird, shouldn't we turned into our true selves and then Sun or Princess Twilight use their magic to change us to humans or us into ponies?" Aria says.

"You know, that is strange," Sun says.

As Sun and the others are trying to think as to why they remain human, they begin to hear talking outside.

"What's going on?" Adagio asks.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Sun says.

Sun and the others walk out the front of the castle to see the ponies are talking. They seem worried and upset about something.

"Something's wrong," Sun says.

"Yeah. The ponies don't seem very happy," Sonata adds.

Wire Wolf turns his head, and says, "I think I know why."

Sun and the girls turn to where Wire Wolf is looking to see a few unicorns are carrying things with their magic. Suddenly, the magic disappears from around their things and drop to the ground.

Sun and the others gasp in shock.

"Did you see that?!" Sonata exclaim.

"Yes. The unicorn's magic stopped working all of the sudden," Sun says.

"And that's not all. Look over there," Aria adds.

Sun and the others turn their heads and gasp in shock to see the unicorns are struggling to use their magic. They try to use the magic from their horns, but their magic become duds.

"Did you see that or is it just me?" Aria asks, dumbfounded.

"It's like the unicorn's magic are disappearing," Adagio concernedly says.

Sun turns to her friends, and says, "We need to let Princess Twilight know about this."

The five friends then begin to head towards the school.

Aria mutters, "And I was hoping to get away from magical problem, guess it was too good to be true."

At the School of Friendship, everything is very quiet. However, Sun and her friends are arriving at the school in a panic.

Already arriving at the school, Starlight Glimmer, Rainbow Dash, and the students are very worried, scared, and confused about what happened earlier.

Starlight says to Rainbow, "We have to let Twilight know about this."

"I know, the students almost got flatten like hay cakes," Rainbow agrees.

Suddenly, she hears someone calling out, "Starlight! Rainbow!"

Rainbow, Starlight, and the students turn to see Sun, the Dazzlings, and a new face to them arriving.

"Sun? Guys? What are you doing here?" Starlight asks as Sun and the others are at close distance to her and the others.

"We were hoping to visit you guys, but something strange is going on. Something awful," Sun says.

"Unicorns all over Ponyville are starting to lose their magic, and we didn't change into ponies when we came here," Adagio says.

Starlight and Rainbow gasp in shock.

"The same thing just happen at Cloudsdale," Rainbow speaks.

"At Cloudsdale?" Sun questions.

"Rainbow and I were giving the students a tour at Cloudsdale Weather Factory. Suddenly, my magic disappeared and we fell out of the sky," Starlight says.

"That's awful!" Sonata exclaims.

"Are you okay?" Wire Wolf asks.

"We're fine, but my magic is not working," Starlight says.

She then tries to work her magic again, but sparks come out of it and disappears.

"We need to tell Princess Twilight right now," Starlight says.

"Agree," Sun say.

Rainbow turns to the students, and says, "You all get back to the classroom. My class is now a study hall, for now."

The students nod their heads and head back to their classroom.

In her office, Princess Twilight is doing some paperwork and reading letters. Cozy Glow is also in the room to help out whenever she can.

Just then, the door opens, and Starlight, Rainbow, Sun, Wire Wolf, and the Dazzlings run into the room.

"We have an emergency," Starlight says.

Rainbow comes up, and shouts, "The students dropped out of the sky!"

"Slow down, what happened?" Princess Twilight asks.

"I cast a spell for our field trip to Cloudsdale, but my magic just… failed," Starlight says.

"We barely caught everypony in time," Rainbow adds.

Princess Twilight flies to them, and says, "Glad you're all okay, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Starlight. Maybe you did your spell wrong."

Starlight makes a slight grouchy face.

Sun comes over, and says, "Hate to burst your bubble Twilight, but it's not just Starlight's magic that has gone out. All the unicorns around Ponyville are losing their magic."

"Many unicorns tried to use their magic, but they can't seem to use them anymore," Adagio adds.

Then Sonata says, "We saw it with our own eyes."

Aria and Wire Wolf nod their heads.

"But… this can't be right," Princess Twilight worriedly says.

She then uses her magic to take a book out from the shelf, but the magic disappears and the book drops to the ground.

"I didn't drop that book," Princess Twilight says, looking stunned.

Starlight rolls her eyes, and says, "Maybe you did your spell wrong?"

"Please guys, we have much bigger worries," Sun says.

"She's right, magic is disappearing from the unicorns," Aria says.

Sun realizes, "And the portal too."

"Huh? The Dazzlings says, confusedly.

"What if the portal is starting to lose it's magic too, and that's why we didn't change forms when we arrive," Sun says.

Suddenly, they hear a thud and someone screams, "Ow!"

The door opens to reveal Fluttershy flying inside and Rarity rubbing her muzzle.

"Rarity ran into the door," Fluttershy says.

After rubbing her muzzle, Rarity shed tears and starts crying, "My magic is gone! I even have to use my hooves to brush my tail!"

Rarity shows her tail is a mess and her brush is in it.

"Talk about a bad hair day," Sonata says.

Sun walks over to Rarity, "I'll help you. I don't need magic to brush my hair in this form."

"Thank you darling," Rarity says, wearing and showing a smile on her face.

Sun is able to brush the hairbrush from Rarity's tail. Then begins to brush the rest of it.

Rainbow turns to Princess Twilight, "Still think there's nothing to worry about?"

"This doesn't make any sense magic can't just disappear. Something has to be causing it" Princess Twilight says.

"Yeah. Magic has to go somewhere, but where? And who?" Sun says, brushing Rarity's tail.

Just then, Cozy asks, "Um didn't we learn something in class about a creature that eats magic?

"Ter… Ti.. Tur… something," Cozy adds, trying to pronounce the words.

Fluttershy gasps to realize, "Tirek!"

"Isn't he locked up in Tartarus," Rainbow replies.

"Tirek? Who's Tirek?" Wire Wolf asks.

Sun says, "Princess Twilight told me about him. He tried to steal Equestrian Magic a long time ago, but Princess Celestia and Luna trapped him in Tartarus. When be broke out, he was close of stealing all the magic in Equestria, but Princess Twilight and her friends banished him back in Tartarus."

"There's no way he could be back," Aria says.

"Or insane enough to try the same stunt," Adagio adds.

Just then, Spike burst in and looks like he is about to choke.

Princess Twilight asks in concern, "Spike, what's wrong?"

Spike is trying to belch something out of his mouth, but is having trouble getting it out.

Wire Wolf comes over and gives Spike a hard smack on the back. He burps and a letter appears from the flames.

Calming down, Spike says, "Thanks. I've never had a letter stuck there before."

He then realizes, "Hey, you must be Wire Wolf."

"That's me," Wire Wolf says.

He then turns to the others, and says, "And Sun and the Dazzlings here too."

"Yes, but it looks like Equestria is in big trouble," Sun says.

"What did the letter say?" Princess Twilight asks.

Spike unrolls the scroll, and begins to read it.

He then become worried, "It's from Princess Celestia. We've all been called to an emergency meeting in Canterlot.

"Look!" Sike adds, presenting the letter to Princess Twilight.

Princess Twilight uses her magic to see the letter, but it fades and the letter drops to the floor.

Princess Twilight calmly says, "Pretty sure, I know what it's about."

"Then we better get to Canterlot and fast," Rainbow says.

The gang nod their heads and leave the office to get to Canterlot for the important meeting. They wonder what is going on, and hope they can stop magic from disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Equestria's Failing Magic

The gang reach Canterlot Castle and are in the throne room with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Falling Star and Princess Cadence are here as well. It seems they are going through similar circumstances as well.

"Throughout our city, ponies have been reporting tales of their magic failing. Spells going wrong. Potions not working," Princess Celestia says.

"Even raising the moon has become difficult," Princess Luna adds.

Then asks, "Are there similar troubles in Ponyville?"

"We experienced it first-hoof," Princess Twilight says.

"The portal didn't change us into ponies and unicorns are losing their magic," Sun replies.

"And it's even happening at the school," Falling Star adds.

"It's the same in my kingdom. The Crystal Heart seems safe for now, but I worry if this continues," Princess Cadence adds in concern.

They suddenly hear the door opens They turn around to see a mail carrier pegasus flying in the throne room, and reaches the end of the red rug. The group moves out of the way.

After panting from exhaustion, the deliver pony salutes, and says, "Letter for the princess from Star Swirl the Bearded!"

The delivery ponie brings out a letter from Starswirl, and Spike takes it. He then flies it to Princess Celestia, takes the letter from the envelope, and presents it to the princess for her to see.

Reading the letter, Princess Celestia exclaims, "Ah! It is even more terrible than we feared! Magic is disappearing all across Equestria!"

Everyone gasp in shock

"Star Swirl believes the power will drain from our land in three days. First, unicorn magic and spells will fail," Princess Celestia says, reading the letter.

That's what's happening now," Starlight says.

Then Celestia says, "On the second day, creatures will lose their magic abilities."

Fluttershy gasp in shock, "Oh, no!"

"And finally, magical artifacts will stop working. When the sun sets on the third day, the magic in our world will be gone forever!" Princess Celestia adds in despair.

Everyone one and everypony gaspin shock.

"That means the portal will stop working by then, and we'll be stuck here forever!" Sonata screams.

"But why is this happening now?" Princess Cadence adds.

"That's the worst part. We have no idea," Princess Luna answers.

Princess Twilight speaks up to ask, "Has anypony checked on Tirek?"

"You mean the big, red, scary centaur who eats magic? Why would we wa…" Pinkie asks.

But realsies what Princess Twilight means, "Ohhhh. Riiiiight."

"This is not good is it?" Sonata worried asks.

Aria rolls her eyes, "I don't know, does a giant centaur stealing magic and rampaging across Equestria look good to you?"

"No," Sonata answers.

"Good answer," Aria bluntly says.

Princess Celestia says, "If he has found some way to escape his prison or work from within it, he could be responsible for this."

"That is the best explanation so far. Somepony should investigate," Princess Luna says.

Princess Twilight speaks up, "We'll go."

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no. Not without us, you wo…" Rarity protests.

But realizes, "Wait. Did you say 'we'?"

"I've finally learned that it's okay to count on your friends for help," Princess Twilight says.

Then asks, Um, you do want to come, right?"

"Uh, duh!" Rainbow says.

"Thank you, all. We will search for ways to protect Equestria in your absence," Princess says.

But Princess Luna advise, "Be careful. Tartarus has changed since you were there. It now holds many dangerous creatures, and you won't be able to rely on your magic."

"With her friends by her side, she won't have to," Applejack says.

After getting back to the School of Friendship, Princess Twilight decides to leave Starlight incharge while she's away. The two exist the head office. Princess Twilight has her saddle bag ready to go.

"Okay. I left you my lesson plan, all my student files, and my annotated syllabus notes. If anything goes wrong, get Celestia," Princess Twilight says.

"Got it!" Starlight replies.

Princess Twilight becomes worried, and says, "Maybe I should just close the school and send my students home."

Starlight sighs, and pushes Princess Twilight, "Would you go save Equestria already?"

Princess Twilight, Starlight, Falling the girls, Sun and her friends gather together. Spike is also putting his backpack on.

"Okay. Cozy packed us all up for a trip to bad guy central," Spike says.

Cozy walks over with bag and each are labeled with different pictures on it. One is in her moth and the others are on her back.

"Don't forget the sandwiches," Cozy says, holding the bag that has been hold by her mouth.

She puts the bags down, and says, "I marked whose is whose, just in case."

"Starlight can't stand mustard," Cozy whispers to Sun.

"That's so sweet of you, Cozy. But Twilight has asked me to stay here to run the school," Starlight says.

Then Falling Star says, "And besides, Princess Twilight also made me, Wire Wolf, and the Dazzlings subs while they're gone.

Hearing this makes Cozy disappointed, "Oh. I thought that after what happened last time…"

"Once she's survived Discord, anything else is a piece of cake," Spike says.

Cozy whimpers with her eyes growing bog

"Plus, she'll have you to help her," Princess Twilight says.

Cozy smiles, and says, "Oh, golly, yes! I promise I'll be the best assistant ever!"

"Come on. We can start working on your substitute headmare plans right now, if you like," Cozy says, flying to Starlight.

"Wow. Uh, okay," Starlight says.

Cozy nods her head in reply.

Then something hit her, "Um, how come Sun is the only one coming along?"

"Because I feel that I should help out the girls when I can. Plus, I feel that it might for all of us to go to Tartarus at once," Sun answers.

Then Sonata says, "Besides, My sister and I like to see our friends and baby brother while we're here."

"You mean Crescendo, right?" Cozy asks.

"That's the one," Adagio answers.

"Great. I think he's in Rainbow's class right now. And according to the schedule, that's where Wire Wolf should be," Cozy says.

"Sounds good," Wire Wolf replies.

She then happily says, "Come on, I'll show you to the classroom and then I'll help Starlight with some work.

Cozy, Starlight, Wire Wolf, and the Dazzlings head off to do some work while Rainbow and the others head outside. Princess Twilight, Sun, and Spike are the only one remaining.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Princess Twilight says with a smile.

But gets into one of her worries, and asks, grabbing Spike by the bag, "Tell me there's nothing to worry about."

"Twilight, calm down," sun calmly says.

Twilight puts Spike down with a sheepish smile, and Spike firmly stares at her. He then facepalm his forehead.

"Come on, let's go," Sun says.

The three then walk out of the school, and all eight friends are going to Tartarus to confront an old foe.

In the school, Cozy is showing the Dazzlings, Falling Star, and Wire Wolf where they need to go to teach.

"So Cozy, what's it like being Princess Twilight's assistant?" Sonata asks.

"It's been great. I get to help her with all her work, and help the students as well," Cozy answers.

"Sounds nice," Aria says.

Cozy reaches to the door, and says, "This is Rainbow Dash's room, and this is where Crescendo is."

The door opens to see the students working on their school work in the classroom. Among the students sitting on the desk is Crescendo Waves. He along with Silver Stream, Ocellus, and Gallus are working on a project.

Crescendo look up, and happily says, "Girls!"

Crescendo happily runs to Adagio, Sonata, and Aria.

"What are you guys doing here?" Crescendo asks.

"We were here for a visit, but end up being substitutes instead," Aria says.

"Really?" Crescendo asks with a smile.

"That's right. Falling Star, Wire Wolf, and the three of us around going to be teaching you friendship while Sun, Twilight and the others are gone," Sonata happily says.

"How come Sun isn't teaching?" Ocellus asks.

"She decided to go with Princess Twilight and the others to investigate the magic disappearing," Adagio answers.

"Sounds serious," Gallus says.

"It is. Until they come back, we'll be there to help whenever we can," Starlight says.

"That's right," Cozy happily says.

She turns to Wire Wolf and says, "Here's Rainbow's lesson plans."

"Thanks," wire wolf says.

Cozy then leaves the classroom with the others, and says, "Falling Star, you'll be teaching Fluttershy's class. Aria will be in Applejack's. Sonata will be in Pinkie. And Adagio will be in Rarity's."

Later in the night, The Dazzlings and Wire Wolf are in their rooms and are ready for bed.

"It sure was an interesting day. We got to teach the girls' class. I love teaching Pinkie's class," Sonata happily says.

"Yeah. You and Pinkie will make quiet a pair," Aria says.

"Still, we better get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Adagio says.

She then turns to Wire Wolf to see him facing the window and is holding a photo. He looks down at the photo to see himself and Sun on their last trip to Equestria Land together.

Wire Wolf sighs in concern.

Seeing her friend's concern, Adagio asks, "You're worried about Sun, aren't you?"

"I am. I know she said the girls will be there with her going to tartarus, but I still think I should have gone with her," wire Wolf says.

"But Sun said she's be fine and the girls are going to be with her. What's there to worry about?" Sonata asks.

"I think Tirek will be the only problem," Aria says.

"Oh," Sonata says, dumbfounded.

"Still, Sun has her friends with her and she's pretty good of taking care of herself. I'm worried about her too, but we also need to trust her," Adagio reassues.

"Right," Wire Wolf replies.

With that, the four friends decide to turn off the lights and sleep for the night. Falling Star is sleeping in the room next door. True, she is also worried for Sun. however, knowing Princess Twilight and the others are with her lowers it down a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Suspicions All Around

The next day, everyone gather inside the school to see Cozy Glow at the front. Wire Wolf and the girls arrive to see her as well. They wonder what is going on

"Good morning, friendship students!" Cozy happily says.

Then she says sounding sad, "I know we're all sad Professor Sparkle is away. But don't worry, because she left me in charge to do things just the way she would."

Everyone become a bit confused to hear the news

"Uh, I thought Starlight Glimmer was gonna be temporary headmare," Gallus says.

"She was, but she left me this note," Cozy says, showing the note with a picture of Starlight's cutie mark.

Then reads the note, "I have to go. Twilight needs my help. I know the school is in good hooves with you, Cozy."

Cozy giggles, and says, "Isn't that sweet? We won't let Starlight down, will we?"

Everypony agree to Cozy's state. All except Sandbar and the other creatures. Even Wire Wolf and the others think it's strange.

Smolder asks, "It's just kind of weird, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean," Cozy replies.

"Like, why'd she change her mind? Why did Starlight write a note instead of saying goodbye to us herself? Doesn't make any sense," Smolder answers.

Falling Star thinks the same, "Well, it does seem strange that Starlight left without telling us, and just left a note."

The students talk among themselves with confused looks.

Cozy giggles, and says, "Oh, Smolder, you forget. We're not scheming dragons. We're ponies. Sounds like somecreature needs to do a little extra friendship homework."

The students then laugh at Smolder while the dragon growls in anger.

Just then, Yona speaks up, "Yak not pony either! If Smolder get homework, Yona get homework."

"Me, too!" Ocellus says.

Then Smolder speaks, "I'm in!"

"Yeah!" Silverstream cheers.

She laughs, and shouts, "Homework party!"

Moon Shell, Crescendo Waves and Dark Abyss says, "Count us in too!"

The Dazzlings smiles to see their brother and seapony friends sticking with their friends.

The eight creatures look at Gallus for his response.

Gallu groans, "Fine."

Cozy smiles, and says, "What loyalty. Professor Rainbow Dash would be so proud. You are such good friends. You all are. And I'm grateful because it will be awfully hard running a whole school alone. And remember, our subs are here when you need them too. Can I count on each of you to help me?"

Everyone cheer.

Cozy happily says, "Thank you so much! It's just like our professors taught us. Together, we can get through anything!"

The students leave the main hall to head to their classes. Wire Wolf and the others do the same. Wire Wolf can't help but feel something off about Cozy Glow, and about Starlight's suddenly leave without telling them.

Meanwhile, Princess Twilight, Sun, and the others are continuing on their trip to Tartarus. Along the way, the ground are being attacked by flies. They buzz around them. Rarity tries to swat them, but never seem to go away. One even lands on her nose. She tries to smack it, but ends up hitting mer muzzle.

She lets out a yelp, "Ow! Ugh! I have had it with these horrible flies!"

"I miss my magic!" Rarity whines in sadness.

"Have you tried using your tail to shoo them away?" Princess Twilight asks, and moves her tail around.

Rarity gasp in shock, "Bite your tongue! It's for decorative purposes only!"

Pinkie looks in her bag to grab a snack, but notice something odd, "Hey! I didn't know we packed green cupcakes."

She brings out a green cupcake that als grows mushrooms on it. Spike feels like he is going to be sick. So does Fluttershy and Sun.

"Um, we didn't. They must've gone bad without magic to keep them cold," Fluttershy says.

Pinkie shugges and to see in the air to eat it, but Sun swats it away.

"I wouldn't eat it if I were you," Sun says.

"Magic this, magic that. We don't need magic to go on a little hike," Rainbow says.

Just then, thunder clashes in the sky, and rain begins to fall. Now all eight of them are getting soak and wet. They quickly runs to the nearest tree and hide under it until the rain stops.

"You were saying?" Rarity complains.

Then Applejack says, "You just need to think more like Earth ponies, y'all."

She then takes out a jar that looks like mashed overripe apple, "Granny's "Apple Core No-Bite-No-More"! That'll keep the flies off."

The girls then begin to take samples of the special apple ointment

Pinkie sniffs hers, and says, "Ugh! It smells just like it looks!"

Pinkie rubs the apple ointment on her cheek as she covers her muzzle with the other one.

"Even if our food's spoiled, these blueberries are still good to eat," Fluttershy says, looking at a bush full of blueberries.

Spike turns to the rain, and says, "Too bad we can't do anything about the rainstorm,"

"I can't stop that storm by myself, but I can still help!" Rainbow says.

As the thunder clashes, Rainbow flies into the rainstorm and gather white clouds to make a giant umbrella over them.

"That should be enough to keep the rain out," Sun says.

"I think we have all the magic we need right here," Princess Twilight says.

The others turn to face her.

Realizing what she says, Princess Twilight replies, "Not that I don't want to get it back. Heh. Let's go!"

Sun giggles with a smile.

Then wonders in thought, "I wonder how the others are doing? I hope they're alright being at the school on their own."

Back at the School of Friendship, school is done for the day and everypony are readying to their room. Sandbar and Crescendo Wave say goodbye to their classmates and head off to the library to meet their friends. Three mares are walking by, and they are happy as they can be.

"Cozy Glow and Sonata Dusk baked our class cupcakes today!" A unicorn mare with a braid says.

"And she made all of us friendship bracelets!" A mare with raspberry cutie mars says.

The pegasus mare with a purple ribbon happily says, "She's the nicest pony I've ever met. I'm so glad she's headmare!"

"Uh, temporary headmare? Right, guys?" Sandbar confirms.

"Oh, oh, of course. But if Twilight takes her time coming back, I won't mind," The unicorn happily.

Then the girl with the raspberry cutie mark happily says, "And Crescendo, your sisters are amazing. They gave us great singing lessons."

"Glad you like it," Crescendo says.

Sandbar and Crescendo Wave make their way to the library with their books. They walk down the bookshelves until they see their friends with their books and papers for their study club. Moon Shell and Dark Abyss

"Finally! We thought you forgot about study club," Silver Stream happily says.

"Sorry I'm late. Cozy Glow gave our class tickets to a Sapphire Shores concert in Ponyville tonight," Sandbar says.

"Yeah. She also gave me some flowers today," Crescendo adds.

Dark Abyss giggles, and says, "I think she likes you."

"Well, uh, I like her too, but I'm not sure about the thing after the friendship level," Crescendo says with his cheeks turning red.

"Cozy Glow is very nice, she made us friendship bracelets," Moon Shell replies.

But then Gallus asks, "Speaking of Coxy Glow, you get the feeling Cozy's trying too hard to make us like her?"

"Or maybe she just wants to help us keep our minds off of how scary it is that magic's disappearing," Ocellus replies.

"You have to admit, she is acting very nice to us. Not that I think it's bad, but it does seem rather force," Dark Abyss says.

"I don't trust her. What's she up to behind those big eyes and bouncy curls?" Smonder says as she imitates Cozy Glow.

Yona hears clattering noise, and looks past the books of the bookshelf.

She quietly asks, "And why Cozy pony coming out of catacombs so late at night?"

The nine friends look to where Yona is looking to see Cozy coming out of a secret passage where Sandbar and his five friends have been. Cozy comes out with a lantern and saddle bag, and flies out of the library.

The nine friends secretly peak out to see Cozy leaving.

Gallus firmly says, "Let's go ask her."

The nine friends decide to follow Cozy Glow to ask her what she's doing down there.

Meanwhile, the girls and Spike arrive at a giant gate with red markings, and a strange stone lock on it. They have reached their destination. The Gate of Tartarus.

"This is the only door to Tartarus. The good news is the seal isn't broken, so we know Tirek didn't escape," Princess Twilight says, seeing the lock isn't broken.

"Let me guess. You got bad news, too?" Applejack asks.

"Last time I was here, I had to use magic to get in. And according to Star Swirl, all unicorn magic was gone by yesterday's sunset," Princess Twilight answers, sadly.

"Maybe he was wrong," Rainbow speaks up.

Princess Twilight decides to try to use her magic. Sadly, her magic is gone and all that appear are sparks.

Pinkie happily says, Don't worry, Twilight. I got this."

She zooms way, and comes back dressed like a pizza, her hair in a hairnet and holding a pizza box.

She knocks on the door, and says, "Free pizza delivery!"

So far nothing happens.

Sun rolls her eyes with a smile, "I don't think they're going to answer for pizza, Pinkie."

"Huh. Always worked before. Oh, well," Pinkie replies, ditching the costume.

Then Applejack asks, "Did any of y'all pack somethin' that could actually help?"

The girls and Spike look in their bags to see if there's anything that can help them

Rarity brings out a spool of pink thread, a sewing needle, a cushion with needles on it, a ribbon, and a perfume bottle.

"These all do magic, but not the kind we're looking for, I'm afraid." Rarity says, sadly.

Spike looks in Princess Twilight's bag, and notices something in side,

"How about this?" Spike asks, holding out a big blue gem of some kind, and has gold metal on it.

Seeing the item, Princess Twilight happily says, "The Key of Unfettered Entrance! Where did you find this, Spike?"

"In your bag. Cozy Glow must've packed it for you," spike answers.

"She really did think of everything," Princess Twilight replies.

Hearing this has make Sun glad, but something seems a bit off.

"Hmm," Sun says, with a suspicious look in her eyes. She starting to think that something is off.

Fluttershy asks, "Um, what does it do?"

"It can magically open any door. And since artifacts like this haven't lost their power yet.." Princess Twilight answers.

Princess Twilight then places the key in the keyhole. The gem glows, and the stone lock begins to glow too. Then four square knobs begin to turn and a click sound is being heard. Finally, the entrance to Tartarus begins to open, until its wide.

Princess Twilight tries to grab the key, but it shatters into pieces.

"I guess it only works once," Princess Twilight replies.

Sun begins to think as she and the others walkinside. She is starting to think something strange is going on, and it's not just having one key and not another one.

As soon as they're in, the doors to Tartarus closes with them inside.

Just then, a chicken with glowing red eyes with bat like wings, scaly body appears and crows loud at them.

Everyone gasp in shock, and quickly cover their eyes. All except Pinkie. And Twilight is covering Spike with her wing.

"Cockatrice!" applejack screams.

"Do something, Fluttershy!" Rarity yelps.

And Rainbow shows, "Don't look at it! It'll turn you to stone!"

As the gang cover their eyes, Pinkie notices something odd.

"I don't feel like stone," Pinkie says.

She bounces twice, and says, "Unless it's really bouncy stone."

The group remove their hooves and wings from their eyes to see the Cockatrice power isn't turning them to stone. The creature curls itself up, and looks with a sad expression on its face.

Fluttershy pets the creatures with sadness, and says, "I think he lost his magic, too. "

Fluttershy looks around, and says, "All the creatures here must have."

The group look to see the creatures in cages and are looking very sad. All of them lost their magical abilities, and they look like they've been drained of their powers.

"Star Swirl said that would happen on the second day," Princess Twilight says.

Spike feels sorry for the creatures, and says, "I know it should make me feel safer, but it just makes me sad. We gotta fix this!"

"You're right Spike. All the animals lost their abilities, and you probably already lost yours too," sun says.

"You're right. I can't send letters to the princesses or the others," Spike says.

"Let's keep going, we're almost there," Princess Twilight says.

The eight friends continue to walk deep into the prison to find the suspect.

Meanwhile in one of the room at the School of Friendship, Falling Star, Wire Wolf, and the Dazzlings are talking about the day they have. Mostly about Starlight's sudden leave.

"It doesn't make sense, why would Starlight leave without telling us? She should have mention something," Adagio asks.

"Yeah. Starlight is our friend. She should have told us to tell the students, not let a note," Sonata says.

Arai beings to think about it, "Does any of you guys begin to pick up a strange vibe from Cozy Glow?"

"Why you say that?" Sonata asks.

"I mean, do you guys think she is trying too hard to get the students and us to like her," Aria confirms.

"Now that you mention it, all the students seems very happy with Cozy Glow making cupcakes, bracelets, concert tickets and other nice things. It's like everyone likes her because she is extra nice to them," Adagio says.

"You're right about that. And what about the note Starlight left. I'm not sure it's in her writing," Falling Star says.

The girls and Wire Wolf look at Falling Star with confused looks.

"How come?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Starlight is a unicorn, and she usually use magic to write or hold things. Plus, getting a closer look at the letter, I can tell that it's written by hoof or the mouth, and it doesn't seem to match Starlight's writing with magic or hoof," Falling Star says.

"You think the note might be a fake?" Sonata asks.

"I'm not sure," Falling Star says.

"Either way, we should talk to Cozy Glow about something and ask if she has any idea what Starlight said," Wire Wolf says.

He walks to the door and grab the door knob. But when he tries to turn it, the door knob won't move. He moves it and the knob is not opening the door. He then pushes the door, but that plain is a failure.

"What's wrong Wire Wolf?" Adagio asks.

"The door seems to be locked," Wire Wolf answers.

"Huh!" the girls exclaim in shock.

The girls and Wire Wolf try to get the door unlock or open it, but the door won't budge and the knob won't turn.

Wire Wolf says, "We're locked in!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Masterminds in the School

Back in the halls of the school, Cozy is flying towards the door to the main office. Sandbar and his friends follow her to ask about her last whereabouts.

Cozy opens the door, and get inside the office, and leaves the door slightly open. Sandbar and the others secretly take a peek inside to see Cozy walking to the desk.

Just then, the chair turns to see Chancellor Neighsay.

He firmly asks, "Where is Princess Twilight?!"

"Oh, golly. She's away on a quest. I'm watching the school for her," Cozy sweetly answers.

Sandbar and the others become confused. Why she isn't saying that Falling Star and the others are here.

"Magic is failing across our land, and she left a foal in charge of this facility?" Neighsay sternly says.

"Yes, sir! Is there anything I can do for you?" Cozy asks with a smile.

"That won't be necessary. Twilight's folly stops here. As of now, I am headstallion. And I have quite a few changes to make," Neighsay says.

Cozy is shocked to hear it, but Sandbar and the others are even more shocked. They wonder why Cozy isn't telling Neighsay that his niece and Sun's friends are subbing for them.

Meanwhile, Sun, Princess Twilight, and the others walk down the hall of caged magical creatures to see the sad expression on their faces.

"If all these monsters lost their magic, then getting past Cerberus should be easy-peasy!" Pinkie says with glee.

She helps the creature by moving it's mouth to make a smiling face, but falls to form a frown on their faces.

Suddenly, they begin to hear thumping noises.

Rainbow screams, "Look out!"

Everyone scream and run to see Cerberus running around. The three headed dog continues to run around and almost step on the girls and Spike.

Fluttershy says, "I'll talk to him."

Fluttershy flies over to Cerberus as it growls.

"Um, excuse me, puppy?" Fluttershy replies.

Cerberus stops to see Fluttershy.

Fluttershy politely says, "You're a very good guard dog. Yes, you are. But, um, we were wondering if we could get by to check on Tirek.

Cerberus thinks about it for a bit. Then smile with their tongues down, and begin to lick Fluttershy

"That looks like a yes," Applejack suspects.

Just then, a large drop of saliva falls close to Applejack. They look to see Fluttershy is getting covered in doggy love.

"I'll get you a towel, darling," Rarity says.

Fluttershy giggles as Cerberus is giving her doggy kisses.

After the love, Cerberus leads the gang to the staircase where Tirek supposed to be. Fluttershy thanks Cerberus and tag along with her friends up the stairs.

When they reach the top of the stairs to see Lord Tirek in the cage.

He notices them, and says in an eerie voice, "The Princess of Friendship here for a visit. What have I done to earn the honor of your company?"

"We want answers, Tirek. Magic is disappearing from Equestria," Princess Twilight sternly says.

"I know. What a waste of such…" Tirek says, coming out of the dark shadow and lick his lips.

"...mmmm, delicious power," Tirek adds, and lick his lips with greed.

The girls are feeling disturbed by it, and who can blame them.

"So you are behind this!" Rainbow accuses.

"Silly filly, if I had all of that magic, you think I'd still be locked up in here?" Tirek says.

The girls and Spike look at eachother, and know that he is actually right. Much as they hate to admit it.

Then Tirek says, "But I might know something about it…"

"And what will that be?" Sun asks with a firm look.

"Ah what's this. Well, well, if it isn't the special alicorn princess from this other world," Tirek says.

Sun eyes widen.

"How do you know about Sun?" Applejack sternly asks.

"Word travels far and I have ways of knowing," Tirek says.

Sun sighs, "Well, do you think you can tell us about the magic disappearing in this world."

Meanwhile, Chancellor Neighsay is looking at the non-ponies files. Then he throws them in the trash

"What are you doing?! Those are Twilight's student files!" Cozy angrily asks.

"These aren't. Not anymore. With Equestria under attack, ponies must stand together. Twilight has endangered us all by skipping off on friendship trips while these dangerous creatures run loose," Neighsay says.

Sandbar and the others are stunned to hear what Neighsay is saying.

"You don't think they're the reason magic is disappearing, do you?" Cozy asks.

"Yes, and I came to warn Twilight. But since she is gone, it falls to me to protect you foals from these monsters," Neighsay answers.

The non-creatures are not pleased to hear what Neighsay is saying at all. They also talk among themselves about what he's saying.

Sadly, Neighsay hears them, "Did you hear something?"

"It sounded like it came from over there!" Cozy answers, pointing to the door.

The door crack open, and soon they all fallen through the door and land on the floor.

Neighsay angrily says, "You again. As I suspected."

Even though he doesn't have his magic, he is able to use his special magical pin to create a magical chain trapping the nine friends.

"From now on, this school is pony-only! As nature intended," Neighsay as he takes them away.

Meanwhile, Cozy secretly sneaks off. Sandbar and Crescendo are able to catch a glance of it. Suddenly, Crescendo has an idea and whispers to Sandbar. Hearing the idea, Sandbar nods his head to the idea.

The next thing that Neighsay does is open the door to one of the rooms and throw them in here.

"Since you refuse to explain your plot against Equestria and return the magic you stole, you will stay here while I summon your guardians to take you home," Neighsay says.

Just then, Sandbar calls out,"Wait! You were right about them from the beginning, Chancellor. I see that now."

"What are you saying?!" Smolder exclaims.

"Sandbar?!" Silverstream says in shock

"I don't want anything to do with creatures that could threaten Equestria!" Sandbar says, making the other creatures shock except for Crescendo.

"Wisely put, colt," Neighsay says.

He then releases the magic, and Sandbar walks with Neighsay out of the room.

"Everypony will come to their senses eventually," Neighsay sternly says.

The door then closed on them.

Crescendo turns to the others, and says, "Don't worry, Sandbar and I have a plan to get us out of here."

"You mean, Sandbar said that to…" Moon Shell asks.

"That's right. He's going to get help," Crescendo confirms.

The others are relieved to see that what Sanbar says is just an act and is still their friend. Now, they hope that Sandbar can hurry and get help. But there are things they are wondering. Why hasn't Cozy mention about Falling Star and the others being here? And where are they now.

Still locked in the room, Falling Star and the gang continue to push and bang on the door, but so far, the door is locked and they can't get out.

"We gotta get out of here!" Aria says.

"But how?" Sonata asks.

Wire Wolf thinks for a minute, and has an idea, "We could get down through the window. Since our geodes won't be losing our magic until tomorrow, we can use our magic to get out."

"That sounds like a good idea. To make sure, I think at least two of us should go and the rest can stay here and see if we can get a hold of Sun on our phones," Adagio says.

Falling Star steps forward, "I'll go with Wire Wolf.

"Great. Now hold on," Wire Wolf says.

He transforms his arms into robotic arms. Falling Star hugs Wire Wolf by the waist. Then Wire Wolf climbs out of the window and is able to climb down to the ground.

Falling Star to notices someone running, "Hey, isn't that Sandbar?"

Wire Wolf turns to see the young pony running into town.

"Let's follow him," Wire Wolf says.

The two then follow Sandbar to where he's going.

At Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family is trying to sleep for the night. At the upper window where there's a flower bed, an apple has been thrown to the window. Then another window has been through. Next, five apples bang at the window.

Apple Bloom opens the window and lets out a yawn. She opens her eyes to see something coming at her. She quickly ducks to see a watering can has been through.

Apple Bloom asks, "What in tarnation?!"

Apple bloom looks down to see Sandbar with a shovel, a pitch fork, rocks, and a cow who is walking away.

"Sorry. I ran out of apples," Sanbar apologizes.

Then he explains, "I need the Cutie Mark Crusaders. My friends are in trouble. Chancellor Neighsay locked them up."

"Huh? I thought Cozy Glow was in charge," Apple Bloom asks.

"Not anymore. But you guys are good buddies. If you can convince her to distract Neighsay, I can break out my friends. Will you help me?" Sandbar says.

Apple Bloom smiles, and asks, "Do mulberries have seeds?"

Then she leaves the window leaving Sandbar confused.

Apple Bloom sticks her head out of the window, and says, "That's a yes."

Just then, they hear someone calling out, "Hey guys!"

The two turn to see Wire Wolf and Falling Star running towards them. When the two reach the young ponies, they stop.

"Wire Wolf! Falling Star! What are you doing here?" Sandbar asks.

"Looking for you guys. Someone locked us the room. Falling Star and I are able to get out, but The Dazzlings remain in the room. Something strange is going on," Wire Wolf says.

"Oh no, that must have been Chancellor Neighsay," Sandbar says.

"My uncle?! What's he doing here?" Falling Star asks.

"Right now, trying to take over the school," Sandbar answers.

"Oh no!" Falling Star shockley screams.

Meanwhile, Princess Twilight, Sun, and their friends are integrating Tirek. Luckily, Tirek is still in a cage so he can't do anything suspicious.

"Where is Equestria's magic going, Tirek? What's making it disappear?" Princess Twilight sternly asks.

Lord Tirek: If you let me out, I'm sure it will jog my memory. What do you say? I scratch your back, you scratch mine?

Just then, Rainbow grabs Tirek by the beard, and says, How about you tell us what you know or you'll be stuck here forever, because we're out of magic keys and nopony can open the door?"

Then Rainbow lets go and has her hooves crossed.

The others come to realize what Rainbow says is true.

"Oh, dear. I hadn't thought of that," Rarity says.

"We're just as trapped as Tirek?" Spike asks.

Tirek chuckles, "What a pity. Well, for you. Sweet revenge for me."

Princess Twilight and Sun glare at Tirek.

"It seems my little protégé's plan worked after all," Tirek adds.

Everyone gasp in shock to hear this.

"Which little protégé?" Applejack interrogates.

"Oh, we've never met. We're pen pals. Each letter had so many questions about draining magic," Tirek says. Then let his nail slide down one of the bars.

Pinkie grabs hold of the bard and glares at Tirek, "And you answered them?!"

"I was bored. So I simply pointed my pen pal in the right direction," Tirek answers. Then leans his head close to Pinkie as she leans her head backwards, causing her to call off the bars and to the ground.

Sun sternly asks, "So what you're saying is that you didn't cause magic to disappear, but decided to help someone out with it,"

"You catch on quick princess," Tirek says.

Sun glares at Tirek in anger. To her, this Tirek is a lot worse that the one in Canterlot City.

After helping Pinkie up, Fluttershy asks, "Can't you just tell us your pen pal's name? I mean, since we're stuck here anyway?"

In short amount of time, Tirek decides to tell them, "Oh, why not? The irony is too perfect. Her name is…"

"Cozy Glow!" Sandbar shouts.

Sandbar along with Wire Wolf, Falling Star, and the Crusaders are in the school's library. Sandbar remembers seeing Cozy come down the entrance under the school.

"I-I could've sworn I saw her come down this way when she left her office," Sandbar says.

The gang then begin to walk inside the entrance.

"What's Cozy doing down here?" Falling Star asks.

"That's something we need to find out," Wire Wolf answers

The five go through the entrance and down a crystal root down to the ground.

Wire Wolf then notices a window, "Over here."

The five head toward the window way. They stop to gasp at a shocking sight. They see Starlight Glimmer trapped in some kind of magical orbs that are being hold up in the air by ancient artifacts with a circle of glowing ancient writing on it. Wire Wolf quickly takes out his phone and uses it to record what it going on.

Just then, they hear a familiar voice coming out of the entrance, "Enjoying yourself in there, Starlight? I'm sorry I had to push you in. But what else could I do? You were going to ruin all my plans."

Coming out of the shadow is Cozy Glow who is showing a smile on her face, but shows a scowl look

Sandbar, the Crusaders, Wire Wolf, and Falling Star gasp in shock to hear the truth. Cozy Glow is behind magic being drained from Equestria all along. Luckily, Wire Wolf is recording everything on his phone.

"You might get some company soon, if I can't make that annoying Neighsay back off! Cozy says with a shout of anger.

She takes a deep breath and says as she circles around the trapped Starlight, "All this magic needs time to drain from Equestria before my vortex sucks it to another realm."

She then lets out a giggle, "Three days can sure seem like forever, huh?"

"You know, you ponies got it all wrong. Friendship isn't magic. Friendship is power! With Twilight and her lackeys out of my way, all of Equestria will bow to me!" Cozy evilly says looking at the magical writing.

She then puts a crown on her head and announces, "The future Empress of Friendship!"

Cozy maniacally laughs knowing that her plans is working. However, cozy is unaware that Sandbar and the others hear the whole conversation, and knows who Cozy Glow really is. What's more, Wire Wolf has recorded proof.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Finding Ways To Magic

In Tartarus, Princess Twilight, Sun and the others are just finding out the truth for themselves, and it's a shocking and devastating truth.

"Cozy is behind all of this! You can't be serious?" Sun shockley asks.

Tirek evilly laughs, and says, "I'm not usually a fan of ponies, but draining your precious world of magic so she could trap six of your friends was inspiring!"

Tirek laughs. Then coughs a little.

"Um, there are seven of her friends," Spike replies.

Sun clutches her hands, "So all along Cozy Glow is behind all this. She tricked us to come here so she can get us out of the way! We need to get out of here! Now!"

Everyone nod their heads and run downstairs to get out.

"I knew we shouldn't have left!" Princess Twilight

"But Starlight's in charge at the school. If anypony can stop Cozy Glow, it's her," Applejack says running by Princess Twilight.

"Yeah. And the others are back there too. I'm sure they'll be able to take her on," Rainbow adds.

"Cozy Glow outsmarted the six of you! I doubt this Starlight and her friends stand a chance!" Tirek calls out from his cell. Then coughs.

The girls and Spike reach down the stairs and begin to make their way to the gate of Tartarus.

"We have to get out of here. Her students can't handle Cozy on their own," Princess Twilight says.

"Then I guess we'll just have to bust our way out!" Rainbow announces.

She lets out a battle cry and fly to the door to break it down by force, but it's a failure. She ends up getting slammed into the door, and falls on her back.

Rainbow groans, and says, That didn't work.

"Not everything can be solved with brute force. We need magic to escape," Rarity says. Then she helps Rainbow up

"Maybe there's a way to get out without magic. Like a secret lever or a secret button or a secret admirer who knows a secret about you but is all, 'Your secret's safe with me because I put it in Tartarus and I have a key!'" Pinkie says with a smile.

"I'm afraid not. The most powerful villains and monsters of all time are trapped here. And without our magic, so are we," Princes Twilight sadly says.

The girls and Spike become sadden.

Then Sun says, "So our hands, claws, and hooves are tied. How are we supposed to get out now?"

Princess Twilight look to see Cerberus. One of the heads licking the other, while the third one sleeps.

Suddenly, Princess Twilight has an idea, "Unless... These creatures might be losing their magical powers, but there's still a magic that makes up what they are. Maybe we can borrow some of that."

"Borrow some of it?" Sun questions.

The others look at Princess Twilight with confused looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, The Dazzlings are waiting in the room for Wire Wolf to come back.

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Sonata asks.

"I know it's hard Sonata, but we need to wait here until Wire Wolf and Falling Star come back with the key and the others," Adagio says.

"Still, I wonder what's taking them so long. I don't know why, but I'm sensing something strange is going on here," Aria says.

"I agree Aria. The five of us getting locked here is on coincidence. I think someone purposely trying to trap us in here," Adagio says.

"But who would do something so mean?" Sonata asks.

"I don't know, but I hope Wire Wolf and Falling Star get back soon. I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Aria says.

"Me too!" Adagio and Sonata answer at the same time.

Meanwhile Cozy Glow knocks the door of the head office. She then slowly opens the door.

"Uh, excuse me? Um, Chancellor Neighsay?" Cozy asks.

Neighsay looks around the papers to see Cozy, and says, "You might as well get used to calling me Headstallion Neighsay. I plan to be here for quite some time."

"Gee, it sure is a relief to have somepony in charge, what with the magical crisis going on. And we're all so grateful to you for taking care of those... non-ponies. But doesn't the EEA need you?" Cozy asks, walking towards the desk with her sweet talk.

"What the EEA needs is somepony to protect this school from the threats at Equestria's borders instead of gallivanting off on adventures beyond them," Neighsay says in a stern tone.

"Twilight didn't just run off willy-nilly. She left me in charge. I'm her right-hoof mare!" Cozy happily says.

"Another in a long list of mistakes the Princess of Friendship has made. Rest assured, from now on, this school shall be run according to strict EEA guidelines," Neighsay says.

Then he shows Cozy the door as he says, "The way it always should've been."

Cozy walks out with a smile, and says, "Well, that sounds just peachy…"

But Neighsay closes the door.

Cozy adds with frustration "...Headstallion Neighsay."

Cozy shows a scowl look on her face as she walks down the halls. She knows what she needs to do to get him out of the way, and she means permanently.

Meanwhile, Wire Wolf and the ponies enter the chamber that has been under the school. They are still shocked on what they have hear, and what Cozy Glow is up to.

"Cozy Glow did all of this? How? Why?" Cozy asks, shocked.

"I don't know. But come on, y'all. We gotta get Starlight out of there before she comes back," Apple Bloom says.

The Crusaders run ahead to go save Starlight.

Just then, Starlight screams, "Wait!"

The Crusaders stop in their tracks, but not before Sweetie Belle steps into the circle. Suddenly, strange magical claws grab hold of Sweetie Belle by the head and horn, and drag her towards the magical prison with her screaming.

"Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo shouts.

At the same time Sweetie Belle screams, "Help!"

Scootaloo grabs Sweetie Belle by the tail. Apple Bloom does the same for Scootaloo, and Sandbar with Apple Bloom. Falling Star and Wire Wolf grab onto Sweetie Belle and pull her with all of their might. Finally, they are able to save Sweetie Belle, and fall to the ground.

"That's gotta be what's suckin' up all the magic in Equestria," Apple Bloom says.

Then Sandbar says, "But if that's true, then Twilight and the others went to Tartarus for nothing. And if all of Equestria's magic's getting sucked up in there, there's no way for them to get back!"

"That must be what Cozy glow planned all along," Falling Star says.

The others turn to Falling Star.

"Cozy Glow decided that as long as Princess Twilight and her friends are around, she can't use her own type of friendship on the students so she decided to have them locked up in Tartarus," Falling Star says.

"And I'll bet draining Equestria was part of her plan to rule Equestria with an iron fist, or hoof for her case," Wire Wolf adds.

Falling Star realizes, "So Cozy Glow must have locked us in the room until she can decide what to do with us."

"I guess Cozy didn't expect, you, Princess Sun, and her friends, and Chancellor Neigsay to show up so she needs find a way to get you out of the way," Sandbar says.

"We need to get help!" Scootaloo screams.

"But Starlight's trapped here, and there's no way to get word to Celestia or anypony else!" Sweetie Belle says.

"I guess we're on our own," Apple Blossom says.

Wire Wolf says, "We need to get to the others and get them out of the rooms."

"And we have to find my uncle. If what Cozy said is true, she's going to get rid of him if she can't get him to leave," Falling Star worriedly adds.

"Right. Sandbar and the Crusaders will get to Gallus and the others. I'll get the Dazzlings. Falling Star, you need to get your uncle to come to the room where we were locked up," Wire Wolf says.

"Right," Everyone says.

Then they make their way out of the hidden chamber under the school to gather everyone. It's going to take all of them to save Equestria from Cozy Glow's evil plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An All Creature Meeting

Still trapped in their room, Gallus and Smolder are trying to break the door down. The others are sitting on the floor and bed feeling bored and worried about Sandbar.

"I'm worried, Sandbar should have been back by now," Abyss says, worriedly

"I know, but it must be hard finding help late at night," Ocellus says.

Silverstream says, "Still it was pretty smart about what Sandbar said to Neight say to let him go."

Just then, a familiar friend says, "Crescendo said that It's something that a pony can come up with."

The creatures turn to see Sandbar coming in the window that he opens with a crowbar. The Crusaders stick their heads at the window with smiles on their faces.

Yona laughs with glee and lands on Sandbar with a hug, "Yona knew you come back with help."

"We're all friends and we're here to help," Sweetie Belle says.

Sandbar climbs from the window and says, "Now come on, we need to get to the Dazzlings."

"Why?" Gallus asks.

"Because there's something important that we need to discuss, and fast," Sandbar answers.

Everyone nod their heads and leave through the window to go to the Dazzlings room. Gallus carries Sandbar up and tap on the window. The window opens to reveal Adagio, and she look down to see every creature down. Soon the creatures that can fly help the non flying ponies up and through the window.

Wire Wolf is able to reach the door where the Dazzlings are. He then brings out a hairpin and begin to mess with the lock to unlock it. He knows it will take some time, but he needs to work fast to get them out and two more ponies and himself in.

Sneaking around the halls, Falling Star is trying to find her uncle Neighsay, but also trying to make sure Cozy Glow doesn't see her. Luckily, she knows exactly where he's going to be. Falling Star reaches to the door to Princess Twilight's office.

She looks around to see no pony is around. Then she knocks on the door.

She then hears her uncle saying, "Yes?"

Hearing no other voices, Falling Star quickly opens the door, runs into the office, and quickly closes the door. Neighsay is surprised to see his niece at the school.

"Falling Star? What are you doing here?" Neighsay asks.

"No time to explain, we need to get you out of here. We need to get you somewhere safe," Falling Star says.

"Safe? What are you talking about?" Neighsay asks.

"There's no time. The fate of Equestria is at stake, and we need to be sure Cozy Glow doesn't see us," Falling Star says.

Confused, Neighsay says, "Okay."

Neighsay leaves the office with Falling Star taking the lead. Falling Star make sure Cozy is not around and they both hurry upstairs.

Wire Wolf continues to move the pinaround, and hears a click. He takes the pin out and opens the door. As he finally gets the door open, Falling Star and Chancellor Neighsay are running down the halls to the door.

"I got him," Falling Star says.

"Good. Everyone inside," Wire Wolf says.

Falling Star and Neighsay hurry in the room. Wire Wolf runs into the room, but looks at both sides of the hall to see if anypony's around. Once the coast is clear, Wire Wolf closes the door.

"Alright, everyone creature is here," Sandbar says.

Neighsay is stunned to see Sandbar and the other creatures from earlier. What's more, there are four beings he has never seen before.

"Falling Star, will you mind telling me what's going on?" Neighsay asks.

"That's why we're gathered here," Moon Shell says.

"She's right. We got something important to tell you, something awful," Falling Star answers.

"Can't be awful than Princess Twilight leaving the school incharge of a filly and that these creatures could be draining the magic," Neighsay says.

"Neither uncle. Cozy never told you this, but me and the others have been here subbing for Princess Twilight and the others two days now," Falling Star says.

"Yeah. And sorry I had to lie, but there is no way I'm going to leave my friends, "Sandbar says.

"We all are friends here," Sweetie Belle says.

Then Scootaloo says, "Except for Cozy Glow. That pony is not who we thought she was."

"She's the one who's draining magic out of Equestria!" Apple Bloom says.

"And she has Starlight held with the stolen magic right under the school," Wire Wolf adds.

Everyone but Sandbar, Falling Star, Wire Wolf, and The Crusaders exclaim, "What?!"

"It's true! If we don't stop this by tonight all the magic will be pulled through a vortex to another world forever! And Starlight has a one way ticket!" Scootaloo panics.

"Not to mention, Sun, Princess Twilight, and the others will be locked in Tartarus with Tirek," Sandbar adds.

Smolder angrily shouts, "I knew that filly can't be trusted! She does have something to hide!"

"But you never expect her to drain Equestria of magic forever!" Gallus says.

"That's because she wanted Princess Twilight and her friends out of the way. She knew they'll try to stop her so she wants to distract them with something else," Falling Star says.

"Cozy Glow send the girls on a wild goose chase," Aria says.

"Oh no! We gotta do something!" Moon Shell panics.

"We're gonna do something," Falling Star says.

"How will we do that?" Neighsay asks.

"That depends, are you up for saving the day with us?" Falling Star asks.

"Me?" Neighsay questions.

"We need you to get word to the princesses on what is happening. I send copies of the recording to the Dazzlings. You can take my phone and styling pen to the princesses and show them the recording, " Wire Wolf says. He then puts the phone and pen in a small bag, and puts it around Neighsay's neck.

"It's already sunrise on the third day. Your medallion might have enough magic for only you to get there," Falling Star says.

"But what will you all do?" Neighsay asks.

"The rest of us are going to stop Cozy Glow. The Crusaders will distract her while the rest of us rescue Starlight," Sandbar explains.

"Seems like we won't have to many options," Abyss replies.

Adagio sighs, "No we don't. With Sun, Princess Twilight and the others locked in Tartarus, we're going to have to stop Cozy glow ourselves."

"It seems our options are very slim, but if we are going on this crazy mission then it must be done right," Neighsay says.

Gallus grins, "So, you don't mind working with us non-ponies anymore."

"I guess so. But what I don't understand if our you all can along with us ponies?" Neighsay asks.

Falling Star calmly smiles, and says, "It's simple. The Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria, it's everywhere. Every creature deserves friendship and how to learn to speak it out. That's what Princess Twilight and Sun taught me when I went into the human world. And even though we're different from her human friends, they really love Sun, Princess Twilight, and I very much."

Nieghsay begins to take this to hear. He is feeling that everything he believes is wrong, and it takes his niece along with her friends to realize it.

In the halls, Cozy Glow is walking out of the office with a smile on her face. She believes that Neighsay has leave the building. She evilly giggle to see that her plans are working.

Just then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walk over to see her.

"Hey, Cozy Glow! What's so funny?" Scootaloo asks with a smile.

"Are you just happy to be running the school?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Oh, I'm just keeping Twilight's seat warm," Cozy answers.

Cozy walks past them, and the girls begin to follow.

"Still, it's pretty impressive," Apple Bloom comments.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"We can hang out with you all day if you want," Scootaloo says.

"You know, there is something I need help with," Cozy says with a sweet smile.

The Crusaders cheer and walk down the hallway until they turn to the other one and walk on.

Falling Star and Sandbar peak their heads out of the room to see Cozy Glow and the Crusaders walking down the hallway.

"Okay, they're gone," Sandbar says.

Every creature sneak out of the room, and hurry into the school library. Wirie Wolf open the door and everyone quietly sneak into the library. Once inside, Wire Wolf close the door.

"Glad we got in before mean pony sees us," Yona says.

"Now we need to get Starlight out of magic orb and release magic to spread around Equestria," Wire Wolf says.

"And I'll get this proof to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I hope there's still some magic in it," Neighsay says.

Neighsay uses the medallion to create a vortex that will lead them to the princesses.

Before he walks through it, he turns around and says, "Good luck."

He then walks through the portal and it disappears.

Ocellus says, "I hope he comes back with the princesses."

"I hope he doesn't lock us in the room again," Smolder says.

"Come on, Starlight needs help, and fast," Sandbar says.

The friends begin to walk through the entrance to the underground chamber under the school.

Back in Tartarus, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are playing with Cerberus by tossing a rock ball in the air. The three headed dog whimper and have their tongues down as they watch the ball

"Um, are you sure there's magic in Cerberus? Clarissa the pig has two tails, and while her singing voice is lovely, I don't think it's magical," Fluttershy says.

"We need to try everything if we want to get out of here," Princess Twilight says.

"I don't know. Tartarus isn't so bad. I could hang out here for a while!" Pinkie says with glee.

The girls turn to see her holding a stick with a marshmallow on it with her hair. The goat head of the Chimera breaths fire to roast the marshmallow. But before Pinkie can eat it, the goat heat eats the treat with the stick.

Pinkie sheepishly says, "Eh. Maybe not forever though."

The girls and Spike look at Pinkie while Rainbow and Applejack play with Cerberus.

"But that is just what it will be!" Tirek says.

The girls and Spike turn to where Tirek's cage is.

"If my protégé has followed my instructions, by sunset tonight, every last vestige of Equestrian magic will disappear into the ether forever!" Tirek says.

Princess Twilight carries Sun over to Tirek. Princess Twilight then puts Sun on the ground.

Princess Twilight questions, "Have you even thought about what losing magic would mean?"

"It means the seven of you will be trapped here! Like me!" Tirek says.

Just then, Spike voice calls out, "Eight!"

"Exactly. It means you're trapped here. Forever. With us. Especially the six ponies who trapped you here," Sun says with a stern look.

"Uhhhh... I hadn't thought of it like that," Tirek says, realizing that Sun is actually right.

"Thank you for your small conversation. And you lean that evil deed can some at a price," Sun says.

Then Princess Twilight fly down to the others with Sun.

Spike asks, "So, what do we do, Twilight?"

"Dash and Applejack nearly have Cerberus tired out. If Rarity pitches in, I think they can get him to sit still long enough to try what I have in mind," Twilight says as Rainbow and Applejack continue to play with the guard dog. Rarity walks over to help.

"I'm sure I can get the other monsters to help," Fluttershy says.

Then whispers to Spike, "Besides, I would never call them monsters."

"What about Tirek? He's probably got some magic, too, right? Spike asks.

"Yeah. I'm no expert on him, but I'm not sure he's going to be willing to help us," sun answers.

Pinkie walks past them, "Leave him to me."

"Oh boy, this has to be good," Sun says, knowing what Pinkie is thinking.

Rarity holds out a big bone, and says, "Down!"

Cerberus lowers his heads with a smile to see the bone.

Fluttershy walks to the caged creatures, and says, "Okay, everyone! Time to show Equestria that you aren't monsters! You're wonderful, mystical creatures!"

The creatures are starting to feel a little confident.

Princess Twilight and Sun watch to see how Pinkie is going to get tirek to help.

"How much, you're going to bet that Pinkie will get him to talk after a song or something?" Sun questions.

"I think she'll do something like that," Princess Twilight says.

Still in his cage, Tirek simply stands in it with his arms crossed.

Pinkie appears and puts a birthday hat on him.

Pinkie Pie:

I know it's not your birthday, so

Then gives him a cake that looks like him.

Pinkie Pie:

You get a party, even though

We'll sing and dance from one to ten

And then we'll do it all again!

She holds a tea pot that is blowing steam, and a tea cup, "More tea, Princess Pudding Rock?"

"'Oh! Don't mind if I do!'" Pinkie adds in a high pitch voice, and moving Tirek's mouth around.

She laughs, and says to his ear, "I can do this all eternity."

Having enough, Tirek cracks, "Fine! I'll help you leave! Just please stop!

"Tirek's in!" Pinkie happily shouts.

Sun and Princess Twilight are glad that Tirek is willing to help, but they both roll their eyes knowing Pinkie's actions.

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are still with Cozy Glow

"It's just so excitin' to have a foal our age runnin' things. We should have an ice cream social every day!" Apple Bloom says.

"That's a splendid idea, Apple Bloom. But to tell you the truth, the thing I need help with most is cleaning," Cozy happily says.

"Say no more. Just take us around the school and show us everything you want cleaned," Sweetie Belle says.

"Well, actually, you could start right in here," Cozy says as she opens the door.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walk into the room.

"It looks pretty clean already," Scootaloo says.

With a not sweet look, Cozy closes the door hard, and locks the door on them.

"Do you three think you can fool me?! I know a diversion when I see it!" Cozy angrily says, and walks away.

Now she's aware what is going on, and what she is going to do.

Under the library, the thirteen friends are walking down the large crystal root down under the school.

"Uh, why pony lead us back down here?" Yona asks.

"Because this is where Cozy Glow is storing the magic and keeping Starlight in," Falling Star answers.

We need to get her out of there now," Sandbar adds.

Everyone walk over to see Starlight is still trapped in the swirling orb of magic.

"Ooh! I guess Starlight! Is it Starlight?" Silverstream says.

Moon Shell says, "She's like a glow fish."

"Um, where's Yona?" Abyss questions.

Smolder and Sandbar look to see Yona is gone.

They look through the window to see Yona running towards the circle.

"Counselor pony, come out! We need help with nasty pony!" Yona says, walking towards Starlight.

Starlight puts her hoof on her throat and shakes her head.

Sandbar stops Yona before she can step into the circle, "She can't talk to us from in there. We'll have to figure a way to get her out."

"How in the world are we supposed to get Starlight out of there?" Aria asks.

Everyone look at the ancient artifact to see if they can find a way to realize the mafic and break starlight out. They try to think of a way to fix this.

Suddenly, Gallus says, "Hey! This is just like chapter twelve in 'Kanthaka's Facts and Artifacts' from Twilight's class!"

Everyone look at Gallus with confused looks.

"What? I've been studying. Finals are coming up, you know?" Gallus says.

"Actually, I remember that, too! Cozy must've linked these artifacts to act like a mystical magnet, attracting all the magic in Equestria into that orb," Ocellus says, holding a book.

"So all we need to do it to disconnect them from each other, and relase the magic along with Starlight because they get sucked to another world," Wire Wolf says.

"So, we can shut it down by yanking one of these things out, right?" Smolder says, ready to grab the dragon artifact.

"Sure, though that would probably cause a magical feedback loop and destroy the whole school!" Ocellus says.

"Destroy the school!" Abyss exclaim.

The others become shocked to hear it.

"Seriously, can we get through some kind of incident without destroying something?" Adagio asks.

"Small price to pay," Aria says.

Suddenly someone says, "Destroy the School of Friendship?!"

Everyone quickly turns around to see Cozy Glow wearing a crown and all the studnets of the school are there as well.

"Oh, dear! Chancellor Neighsay was wrong about a lot of things, but I guess he was right about all of you!" Cozy says, with an evil grin.

Wire Wolf growls, and mutters, "Cozy Glow!"

Back in Tartarus, The gang are going to put their plan into motion.

"All right. Is everypony ready?" Princess Twilight asks,

Fluttershy and Spike nod their heads and the creatures are out of the cage.

Rarity turns to Cerberus, and says, "Sit!"

Cerberus sits down.

"Good!" Rarity happily says.

She puts the bone down, and Cerberus eats it.

"I can't say for how much longer," Rarity whispers.

Pinkie bangs cymbals around dressed like a monkey as she sings, "All eternity!"

"Yes, by all means, please! Just get on with it!" Tirek screams, about ready to lose it.

Princess Twilight clears her throat.

"There's your cue, you evil centaur, you," Pinkie cheers, hugging Tirek.

Tirek then unleashes the remaining magic he has left to Princess Twilight. Soon, Cerberus does the same. Then all the magical creatures begin to give up their magic to give to Princess Twilight. Soon, all the magical creatures are changed to normal animals.

Soon Princess Twilight has the magis, and her horn is lighting up, "That's it! I think it's working!"

Princess Twilight quickly turns around and aims at the door. Soon, the gates of Tartarus begins to open.

Struggling to hold the magic, Princess Twilight says, "Come on! I don't know how long I can hold it!"

"Good boy!" Rainbow says, giving the rock ball to the three dogs. Then flies away.

"Bye, friends. Hopefully, we'll be able to turn you all back into your normal, wonderful selves soon," Fluttershy says, making a run for it.

Pinkie says to Tirek, "Thanks for the assist, your redness!"

Sun and the others begin to make a run for it. Soon, they all are able to reach the door. Princess Twilight uses up the magic, and begins to struggle. Sun quickly grabs Princess Twilight, and runs through the door in the nick of time. Soon the doors close and all eight of them are out of Tartarus.

"Yay! Twilight did it!" Pinkie cheers.

Sun sighs, "That was too close."

"I couldn't have done it without all your help," Princess Twilight says.

"I'm not sure we did!" Rarity worriedly panics.

Everyone look up, and are shock to see the sun beginning to set.

"No!" Princess Twilight worriedly shouts.

"Tirek said all of Equestria's magic would be gone at sunset," Applejack says.

"Without magic, there's no way we'll get back to the school in time!" Princess Twilight says.

"And the others could be in trouble," Sun adds.

"What does that mean?" Fluttershy asks.

Princess Twilight admits in distress, "It means... we've failed!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friendship of All Creatures

The thirteen friends find themselves in a pickle. Cozy has all the students gather here to the chamber. Cozy has manipulated everypony in the school.

"After everything Twilight's done for you, why would you want to destroy her school?" Cozy asks, acting innocent.

"We don't! You're the one using these artifacts to drain magic from Equestria!" Gallus says.

"That's right. You're the one stealing Equestria's Magic," Wire Wolf says.

"You were saying about becoming the Empress of Friendship, remember?!" Falling Star adds.

"Me?! We all just saw you with your claws all over them!" Cozy lies.

She gasps, an says, "It all makes sense. These creatures want magic gone from Equestria because it's the only thing ponies have that they don't!"

"Technically, there's a magical component when Silverstream and I transform," Ocellus says.

"And Yona's friends' friendship is magic! Twilight said!" Yona adds.

"And you repay her by sending her to Tartarus on a wild goose chase so you could destroy everything she built!" Cozy lies.

"That's not true!" Aria says.

But cozy gasp, and lies, "They've even trapped Starlight in that-that thing! We have to defend this school!"

Soon the students begin to charge right at them.

"No! No, don't listen to her!" Sandbar says.

Falling Star says, "She's lying! Don't let her manipulate you!"

But the students begin to attack the thirteen friends. The thirteen friends try to fight back, but they don't want to hurt the students. Gallus pull his tail hard that he is able to break free from one of the students. But he ends up hitting his head and falls into the orb of magic.

"Gallus! Smolder screams, to see his friend in trouble..

Smolder break free from the two students hold and try to reach Gallus. Everyone else escape from the students. The students are about ready to chase after them because of Cozy manipulation. Smolder tries to reach Galluss, but stepping into the circle cause the magic claw to grab hold of Smolder and drag her in. Sandbar, Wire Wolf, and the others grab hold of each other and try to drag them away from the magic sucking orb. Falling Star tries to pull as hard as she can, but the magic is too much.

Falling Star loses the grip of her teeth, and fall over. She look up to see all of her friends are trapped in the orb of magic. Soon the circle breaks revealing a magic vortex that will lead them to another world.

Falling Star gasp, "No! The vortex is opening! My friends and all of Equestria's magic are going to be sucked in!"

Everyone gasp in shock to hear this. The magic along with Starlight and everyone trapped inside are being pull into it. Everypony else are shocked to see what is happening, while cozy smile to see her plan is working.

Just then, one of the mares says, "They just sacrificed themselves trying to save their friend. Professor Dash always said there's nothing more loyal than that. Shouldn't we try to save them?"

"They brought this on themselves. There's nothing we can do," cozy says.

"That doesn't seem very generous. Or kind," One of the mares says.

Not giving a care, Cozy says, "Yeah, yeah. The Elements of Harmony are very important. They're just not applicable in every circumstance. And with magic gone from Equestria, I'm not even sure the Tree of Harmony will be as helpful as it once was."

With the final straw, Falling Star shouts in anger, "I don't want to hear another word from your mouth!"

Cozy glow and the students stop and turn around to see Falling Star. the only one not tapped in the bubble.

"Cozy Glow you're the most rotten pony I have ever met! At first, I thought you were a sweet pony who wanted to learn about friendship, and be kind to everypony! But when I learned the kind of pony you really are, that draws the final line! Princess Twilight and her friends teaches you about the true magic of friendship, and this is how you repaid them! Tricking them into going to Tartarus to have them trapped there, stealing Equestria and send it along with Starlight to another world, so you can take over as the Empress of Friendship!" Falling Star says.

Unaware that the crystal pillars are beginning to glow in seven different colors. Purple, white, orange, yellow, blue, pink, and gold yellow.

Falling Star continues, "And you all. Sandbar and the others have been wanting to be your friend and this is how you all want to repay them! By thinking they are evil by listening to somepony for making you cookies, friendship bracelets, and tickets! They all don't have mean bones in their body and you all believe in somepony who only thought friendship is power and wants to take advantage of you! Well, I'll have you all know, I won't tolerate by this behavior any longer! You say how they sacrificed themselves to save their friends! This shows they will never drain Equestria of Magic!"

The students are shocked to hear this, and take in what Falling Star says.

"Like you're one to talk! You're the one who wanted to take over Equestria and stole Princess Twilight's crown! You also think friendship is weak!" Cozy remarks.

But Falling Star continues, "Alright, I admit it. I was an evil, jealous, power crazed pony who wanted to prove that I'm better than everypony! I also became very jealous of Sun for being better at magic than me and wanted to hurt her more than anything else! I never stopped to think about how my actions could cause for the ponies around me! When Sun and the others defeated me, I realized that I never wanted power, I wanted respect, wanted people to like me for who I am. And Sun, the one pony I've been bullying for long wanted me to accept her friendship, and I took it!"

"Form that day on, I've decided to learn all I can about friendship and try my best to become a better pony and to help others. Most of all to be there for Sun when she needs me! Because Sun, Princess Twilight and the girls, and all the ponies and non-ponies I've met since I was reformed. They all… ARE MY FRIEND!" Falling Star concludes with strong passion.

Suddenly, her gest begins to admit a strong bright yellow glow and the pillars are fully turn into their colors unleash a powerful rainbow that is causing the orb of magic to lift them out of the fortex.

Cozy asks, "What's happening?!"

Sandbar and his friends, Wire Wolf, the Dazzlings, and Starlight Glimmer are being freed from the bubble. Yona glows orange. Silverstream glows pink. Sandbar glows yellow. Smolder blue, Gallus purple, Ocellus white. Wire Wolf and the others including Starlight glow a bright gold color. Falling Star begins to shimmer and glow all seven colors.

Amazed the earth pony with the berries cutie mark says, "They're glowing like the elements! I think Falling Star and the Tree of Harmony just saved them!"

Cozy Glow flies over in distress to see what is happening.

Gallus says, "Hah! Guess our friendship is pretty magical after all!"

"Especially Falling Star's!" Starlight adds.

Ocellus says, "Hurry grab the artifacts."

Knowing what they need to do, Sandbar and his six friends gather to the artifacts from their homes. Wire Wolf and everypony else land on the ground

Looking at the amulet, Silverstream asks, "Um, didn't you say that can destroy the school?!"

"But if we don't try we can lose magic forever!" Ocellus says.

Smolder and Yona look at each other and nod their heads.

Falling Star turns towards the others, and says, "It's the only way to save Equestra, and our friends."

Falling Star begins to be lifted into the air and goes in the center of the magic bubble.

Sandbar turns to the students, Wire Wolf, and the others, "You all better get clear!"

"Let's get out of here!" Moon Shell screams.

Hearing that, everypony including Wire Wolf and the Dazzlings are beginning to make a run out of the chamber and out of the school.

Cozy flies towards the exit in anger, "Wait! Where are you going?! STOOOOOOP!"

Sandbar and his six friends grab hold of the artifacts from their home and lift them into the air. When that happens, the bubble begins to rise up away from the vortex. Falling Star has her hooves close to her heart and close her eyes to focus her friendship with all of her might.

Just then, a magic shimmering light appears over her and it transform into a red and black gem of her cutie mark. Then a small gold chair appears into it, and wraps around her neck.

The bubble shrinks close to her. Then burst out all over Equestria, releasing the magic throughout the land. Magical orbs of magic appear into the sky and are returning to who they belong.

Walking out of Canterlot, the princesses, Chancellor Neighsay, and the royal guards are trying to reach Canterlot. When the field of magic phase past them, and colorful orbs appear in the sky. Soon, they all receive their magic back and their horns glow again. The princesses and the guards take to the sky while Neighsay uses his magic and the medallion to go through the portal to the school.

The magic also spread to Tartarus. All the magical creatures are able to gain their magic and return to their original forms. Seeing the magic Tirek tries to reach out to them, but his magic knock him down.

Walking down the path, Princess Twilight, Sun, and the others are trying to get back to Ponyville. The magic force comes past them, and the magic is return to them. They're happy that magic is saved. They all gather around, and Princess Twilight teleport them back to the school.

At the school, everypony continue to run and scream to escape the blast. Wire Wolf, The Dazzlings, Crescendo, Moon Shell, Dark Abyss, and Starlight reach the outside of the school. Just then, Falling Star, Sandbar and his friends are teleported out of the school.

Seeing Starlight, Yona happily screams, "Counselor Pony!" and tries to pounce on her.

But Starlight stops her with her magic, "It's nice to see you too."

Then Starlight puts Yona back down.

Ocellus happily says, "I guess magic is back."

Smolder then notices the necklace around Falling Star's neck," Where you get the necklace from?"

Falling Star looks down to see a gem attached to a golden chain, and it looks just like her cutie mark. She has no clue where it come from.

"You've ruin everything Falling Star!" A familiar scream of anger.

The group turn to see Cozy Glow that has some marks from the blast to magic.

"Now Twilight and her ridiculous friends can escape from Tartarus!" Cozy angrily says.

Cozy angrily march up to them, but Wire Wolf, the Dazzlings, and the others stand in front of Falling Star to protect her. But then Princess Twilight, Sun and the others appear in front of them, and show a disappointed glare at Cozy.

Cozy tries to act innocent, "I mean… yay! All my friends are safe!"

"You can cut the act Cozy Glow! Your pen pal Tirek told us all all how he helped you suck up all that magic," Applejack says.

"How could you do this?" Princess Twilight asks.

Then Sun asks, "Why would you do this?"

Cozy Glow growls, and confesses, "Why?! Because friendship is power! You both may be the Princess of Friendship and Harmony, but as Headmare of this school, I can collect even more friends than you."

The students who decide to head back have hear everything Cozy says and are very upset about it.

"You're the one who doesn't get it Cozy. Friendship is powerful, but power isn't why you make friends. I'm sorry I couldn't teach you that," Princess Twilight says, and feels ashamed about Cozy's idea of friendship.

Just then, Gallus says, "Well, you taught us.

Princess Twilight turns to see Gallus and his friends walking toward her with a smile.

"You can't let one bad apple think you failed," Silverstream says.

"And we could have stopped her if we hadn't learned what you taught us about friendship," Sandbar adds.

"Sandbar right. And Falling Star learned lot about friendship," Yona says.

Falling Star smiles in reply.

But Cozy says annoyedly, "Honesty! Loyalty! Genersity! Blah blah blah!"

"Blah blah blah?! Have you learned nothing from all of this?!" Sonata angrily says.

"That really sticks," sun says.

"You're not even ashamed that you're a liar!" Wire Wolf adds.

"Who cares! I can make more friends without using any of them. And if I can't do it here, I'll do it somewhere else!" Cozy says, as she begins to fly off.

Before Cozy can escape, the other students block their path, now that they learn the truth about her.

"Yeah. I don't think so!" The pegasus with the purple ribbon says.

Cozy then flies off in a different direction, but a vortex appear in front of her. Neighsay jump through it and the princesses land beside them.

Cozy tries in the air, but look up to find herself surrounded by pegasu guards. Cozy Glow has no mean of escaping anypony. She lands on the ground, and two pegasus guards put their hoof on her wings so she can't escape. The the rest of the guards surround her. Cozy Glow is captured, Equestria's magic is saved, and the mystery has been wrapped once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Things that is Almost Normal

The next day, Princess Twilight and her friend, Sun along with her friends, Falling Star, Sandbar and his non pony friends, Neighsay and Princess Celestia gather in the cafeteria. Falling Star and the others explain to them what has happen while being under the school. This really surprise everyone about what happen, especially about Falling Star's actions.

"Still, I can't believe Cozy Glow was behind magic's disappearance all along," Neighsay says.

"I can't believe Cozy Glow has been given help from Tirek," Falling Star adds.

Then Sun says, "I guess after Cozy believe that Friendship is power and decided that she wants to use it to take over Equestria, she decided to ask the only one who can help the ponies become vulnerable. Tirek gave her specific instructions on how to drain magic using the artifacts as magical magnets."

"And Cozy knew the chamber under the school will a perfect place to cover her operation," Sandbars says.

"And knew that Princess Twilight and the others will try to stop of if they knew, so she decided to trap them in Tartarus to get rid of them," Ocellus adds.

""But he didn't expect Princess Sun and her friends to show up," Gallus says.

"Not to mention Falling Star and Chancellor Neighsay's arrival, and Starlight won't be coming with Princess Twilight and the others," Smolder says.

"Yeah. Cozy wanted to show me something important and led me to the chamber to see what is happening. The next thing I knew Cozy pushed me in and I could speak or get out," Starlight explains.

"So Cozy locked us in the room to keep us from discovering her activity. I wouldn't be surprised if she's going to do the same thing to us and Neighsay like she did to Starlight," Adagio adds.

"Exactly, she had everything planned out," Moon Shell says.

"Except she didn't expect us to get suspicious and Princess Sun, her friends, Falling Star and Neighsay arriving at the school. To her is just luck… bad luck," Abyss says.

"Yeah. She even try to pin her scheme on us. If it hadn't been for Falling Star telling her off and show how friendship means to her, we wouldn't have been sucked into another world," Silverstream says.

Yona hugs Falling Star, "Falling Star real hero!"

"Well, I don't know about that," Falling Star sheepishly replies.

"Are you kidding?! You were the one who told off, and showed everypony what friendship really is. You even got a necklace too," Smolder says.

"Yeah. About that, I don't know why, but I think it's the tree that gave this to me with the light from inside of me," Falling Star says.

"But why did it gave you a necklace?" Gallus says.

"Yona think tree way of saying thank you," Yona answers.

Falling Star giggles, and says, "I guess you're right. And we all learn a very important lesson about friendship and about others."

"Yeah. We learned to never judge a book by it's cover. Just because someone is different from you and they acted all nice doesn't mean they're always going to be what you except," Sandbar says.

"Yes. I couldn't agree more. I thought friendship is something that only ponies shared, but you all proved me wrong. I guess friendship does take very long to learn even among ourselves," Neighsay says.

"I couldn't agree more," Falling Star says.

"Well, at least you weren't stuck in Tartarus. Tirek's a creep," Sun says.

"Well, Cozy isn't a trip to sugarland either," Falling Star says.

"Sugarland?! Can we got there?! Can we?! Can we?! Can we?!" Pinkie asks in hype.

Evening begin giggling with smile on their faces.

"Now that's all wrapped up, how about we get to practice," Silverstream says.

"Practice with what?" Princess Twilight questions.

"Graduation. We already saved Equestria so we don't need to go to school anymore," Gallus answers.

Soon everyone in the room. Sandbar and his friends look at them with confused looks.

"Saving Equestria is nice, but I'm afraid it'll take more than one semester to learn all there is to know about friendship," Princess Twilight says.

The nine friends look at Princess Twilight with surprised looks as Spike comes walking past them.

"Told ya," Spike says.

"Awww!" The nine friends reply in disappointment.

"Still, it's nice to have everything back to normal," Falling Star says.

Just then, Abyss, "Hey what happened to the Crusaders? I haven't seen them since they lift to distract Cozy."

Abyss' question is answer when the door burst open to reveal The Crusaders, well two of them as of now.

"We held her off for as long as we could!" Apple Bloom says.

"But she locked us in the closet!" Scootaloo adds.

Sweetie Belle topples over with a bucket on her head.

She lifts it up, and asks, "What happen?!" Is everything alright?! Where's Cozy Glow?!"

Soon everyone start laughing.

Princess Twilight says, "Everything turned out just fine."

"As for Cozy Glow, where she's going, she won't be causing any more trouble," Princess Celesta.

Sun asks, "By the way, where did you sent Cozy Glow anyway?"

Princess Twilight and Princess Celestia look at each other.

"Let's just say that Cozy Glow is going to meet her pen pal when she arrives," Princess Twilight answers.

Realizing what Princess Twilight means, she replies, "Oh!"

Back at Tartarus, Cerberus is resting next to the cage Tirek is still trapped in. He awakens and let out a whimper and sad eyes at the centaur.

Tirek angrily says, "Of course, it's boring here now, but at least you're not in a cage!"

He then turn his head to see Princess Luna coming out of a portal with two pony guards. He become confused when he sees them bringing young Cozy Glow in a cage. They lock the door and leaves through the portal.

Cozy happily says, "Hey neighbor…"

"Wanna be friends," Cozy evilly says with a sinister giggle.


End file.
